thekrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty Blackfern (Avery)
Avery "Rusty" Blackfern is the founder and head of the Krew and the rustyblackern channel. He ranks #1 on the Krew hierarchy, as the "Big BOOT". As the head, he manages the channel and uploads all the content. He also manages the expenses paid for any Krew activity and co-script writer. Bio Born on July 26th, he was born of a first class family, living quite spoiled. During his childhood, he became a die-hard Chicago fan, although with little regard from the Cubs or Blackhawks. From age 3 to present, he has flawlessly played Legend of Zelda. At age 12 he started drawing anime (in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog). And at age 15 started his desires for designing weapons. Through his life he made the Blackfern Krew, with his best friends. He seems to have problem with mutual friends becoming enemies due to rumors spread about him, which have been proven false. The Original Krew started with Avery "Rusty" Blackfern as the self-proclaimed "Boss", Dylan "Dolphinman" McClure as #2,Austin "Sn1perman" Crawford, and Josh "Jnos" Hill Facts *Although he is 3/4 Italian, he supports his Russian side (1/16) more. *Has know Keenan (Skinnebung) and Austin (Crazysn1perman) since childhood. *Studies demon mythology, as he fines "Demons more appealing than humans" *Has never done any form of illegal drugs, claiming that "Druggies can burn in hell for all I care" *Has been shot. At 2 years old, a mentally-ill babysitter shot him in the chest with a .22 caliber pistol. *Has never lost a fight. His first fight gave him the nickname "Screamin' Demon", due to how cruely he fought his opponent, while blurting random phrases from Devil May Cry Gaming Career Avery has been gaming since a very young age of 4 with Sonic the Hedgehog and Legend of Zelda. Of the two, Zelda reigns dominant. He started multiplayer gameplay in 2004 with the Star Wars: Jedi Outcast 2. Avery has quite some spice with gaming, having a variety of games to play. From hack and slashers, to RPG, the only games he has no true intention of playing is MMO's and sports games. Though he has a love for the SSX series and Dragon's Nest has caught his eye because of the anime-like visuals. In 2010, Avery started the rustyblackfern Youtube channel, only releasing life videos and poorly done camera walkthroughs. Somewhere in 2011, Avery bought the Dazzle HD capture card. Phrases *(while throwing a grenade) Saint Louis!! *Dynamite *Das BOOT *12 gauges of pure resolution *Skittles from above *Bringing the BOOT ™ *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT *Uber-rific! *(Asian accent) Bitch Prease *(Russian accent) And thus the Spetsnaz invented vodka Projects (Walkthroughs) *Main: DmC Devil May Cry, Crysis 3 *Lupin the Third: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (PS2) (Side) *AFRO Samurai (Xbox 360) (Side) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Side) MultiPlayer *Battlefield 3 (Xbox 360) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (1,2,3) *SSX (2012) *GoldenEye: Reloaded (Xbox 360) *Crysis 3 For Sh*ts and Giggles *SSX (Tricky, 3, 2012) *Dead Space *Minecraft Projects in the Future (Not in Order) *Sniper Elite: V2 *Splinter Cell: Conviction *Legend of Zelda (Multiple) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Multiple) *Devil May Cry 4 *Devil May Cry 2 (Maybe) *Asura's Wrath *Prototype 2 *Halo 4 *Resident Evil (Multiple) *Dead Space (70% No, 30% Yes) *Gears of War Trilogy *The Darkness 2 *Deadpool the Game *Watch Dogs